UNSC Armed Forces
The UNSC Armed Forces, also designated the UNSC Defense Force, is a branch in the United Nations Space Command which conducts the operations of the Air Force, Army, Marine Corps, Navy, and Special Operations Command. Transportation Command is also a noteworthy department that coordinates the transportation of assets and people to sustain their forces. It was created in 2163 to act as the military faction of the United Nations against communist and fascist forces in the dawn of space colonization. It has long since been absorbed into the Unified Earth Government and tasked with safeguarding Earth and all of her colonies. High Command has administrative and operational control over the armed forces, with the Security Council being the coalition of top-level senior military figures. History 'The UNSC Armed Forces can trace most of their organizational and tradition lineage to the 21st century United States Armed Forces. The United Nations Space Command has established several departments and branches that serve the exact same purpose as those seen in the United States and even the United Nations. The Security Council is a direct successor to the UN Security Council. Their hierarchy and rank structure are copied over from the US Armed Forces. There are major differences to be pointed out and most of them stem from a difference in size and number of responsibilities. Fleet Commands and Central Commands were established to oversee operations and control in specific regions with the influence of the Unified Earth Government. The nature of warfare in the 25th and 26th centuries has tipped the balance of power in favor of the Navy. This would allow the Office of Naval Intelligence to acquire vast amounts of power and influence with military and political affairs. More subtle changes would include the changes in battle armor and dresses to accompany with the changes in modern warfare. 'Interplanetary War The 'Insurrection' The 'Human-Covenant War' The 'Postwar Conflicts' 'The Organization As the main military branch of the UNSC, the UNSC Armed Forces is comprised of three autonomous or semi-autonomous branches, each with different functions and methods, but all unified under one command, and tasked with the protection of humanity, and the protection and recapture of human-occupied colonies. Control is exercised through regional CENTCOMs, which have authority over certain areas of space. 'Unified Earth Government *'Department of Defense' :*'United Nations Space Command' ::*'UNSC High Command' :::*'Security Council' ::::*'UNSC Armed Forces' :::::*'UNSC Air Force' :::::*'UNSC Army' :::::*'UNSC Marine Corps' :::::*'UNSC Navy' ::::::*'Office of Naval Intelligence' :::::*'UNSC Special Operations Command' :::::*'UNSC Transportation Command' Military Branches 'Air Force' The UNSC Air Force is an aerial division of the UNSC Defense Force (UNSCDF) along with the UNSC Army, Navy, and Marine Corps. The UNSC Air Force serves as an aerial defense and support force, primarily deploying from UNSC Navy vessels or from terrestrial airbases. 'Army' The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSCDF, primarily responsible for land-based military operations. They deploy primarily from pre-established bases located on a planet's surface as opposed to the Navy Vessels that the other branches of the UNSCDF deploy from. 'Marine Corps' The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the UNSCDF that is responsible for land-based military operations, as well as the protection of Naval vessels and installations from attack. A rugged and diverse assortment of well equipped and well trained men and women, one of the Marine Corps' most notable conflicts was fighting a losing war against the Covenant's highly superior technology and numbers. 'Navy' The UNSC Navy is the branch of the UNSCDF responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they sometimes operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. It's roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UNSC Marines, including ODSTs, into combat. Military Bases *Crow's Nest, Africa, Earth *CASTLE Base, Reach *SWORD Base, Reach *Camp Independence, Reach *Camp Currahee, Onyx *Fort Patton, Coral Gallery Category:UNSC Armed Forces